


Intro to Communication Studies - Part One

by sylviadraft



Series: It Takes a Village [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, father-son-brother relationship chaos, so help me god these two will learn healthy communication strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadraft/pseuds/sylviadraft
Summary: For all of his strengths, and the padawan had a good many, Anakin Skywalker had never succeeded at subtitly. Depa had felt his brooding from the hallway leading up to her room, and while the boy was clearly trying to hide, it wasn’t difficult to follow the feeling.OR: Obi-Wan and Anakin could learn a thing or two about communication.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: It Takes a Village [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897480
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Intro to Communication Studies - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Luminara, Shaak-Ti, and Depa being in a group chat dedicated to getting Anakin and Obi-Wan therapy and it kind of sparked this little drabble. This isn't my best work but I just love Depa so much and I really wanted to write a fic centered around her!

For all of his strengths, and the padawan had a good many, Anakin Skywalker had never succeeded at subtitly. Depa had felt his brooding from the hallway leading up to her room, and while the boy was clearly trying to hide, it wasn’t difficult to follow the feeling. 

“Anakin.” Depa tried to make her voice as neutral as possible. 

“How do you always find me!” Anakin was clearly still grumpy, so Depa bit back her “I’m a jedi” remark. Even in his good moods, Anakin did not react well to teasing, even if it was good-natured. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” 

“Hmmm...so that is why you are huddled up behind my couch?”

Anakin huffed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Depa moved slowly, so as to avoid startling Anakin. He was still behind the couch, though his recent growth spurts have made the old hiding spot snug. She sinks to the floor, crossing her legs so she’s almost eye level with Anakin. 

“Problems with Obi-Wan then?”

Anakin looked even more upset, with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. “How did you know _that_?”

Because Obi-Wan has been here three times this week worried that Anakin was shutting him out. Because Anakin is here once a month worried that Obi-Wan regrets him. Because the five year anniversary of Qui-Gon’s death is just around the corner and she knows that event sets them both on edge. 

“Anakin,” Depa sighed, she couldn’t help it, “Why don’t you just tell me what exactly is going on and I will try and make it better.”

Anakin looked unconvinced, but explained anyway. “For the five year anniversary of...the end of the Naboo crisis they are having a celebration. And Obi-Wan and I are invited and I want to go so badly.” Tears sprung to his eyes. “My mom is there now...and I missed her wedding and Owen’s wedding...and I just...”

His voice goes quiet, “I know I’m not supposed to have attachments, but that’s not what this is! I just want to see my mom for a little bit but...Master Obi-Wan doesn’t want to go.” 

Depa pulled the boy close to her, wrapped him into a hug. It’s taken five years but Anakin doesn’t flinch away from the contact like he once did. 

“This time is difficult for Obi-Wan, it reminds him of losing his master.”

“I lost Qui-Gon too!” 

“I know but, Anakin,” She pulled back, looked into his eyes, “You know it’s not the same. Naboo reminds Obi-Wan of his greatest failure.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask but I just...I miss my mom.” 

“If you want to go...I can add you to the delegation with me.” 

The hope in Anakin’s eyes cut deep into Depa’s heart, but his smile made the hurt worth it. 

“Really?”

“Of course Anakin, if Obi-Wan clears it.” 

“Can you ask him? I’m trying to avoid bringing it up-”

“What do you mean avoid?”

Anakin looked like he was about to backtrack, like he realized he had made a misstep somewhere in his words but wasn’t sure how. 

“Uh, I mean-”

“Anakin, have you talked to Obi-Wan about the invitation?”

“I...well...no?”

Depa tried to hold in the sigh of annoyance, she really did. But force _above_ were these two working her last nerve. 

“Obi-Wan has been in here every day for the last _week_ trying to figure out what he said to set you off. He’s been worried sick, saying you were cold and upset. And you are telling me that the two of you haven’t even talked once about this?” 

At least Anakin had the good sense to look sheepish. “I didn’t want to make him upset.”

“Didn’t want to make him...Anakin, your job isn’t to keep Obi-Wan happy. You are a team, a partnership. And in order for teams to function properly there must be strong communication between everyone involved.”

“I’m sorry Master Billaba.”

“I’m not just upset with you either. Kriffing, _Obi-Wan_.” She paused. “Don’t repeat that word.”

“I’m fourteen I’ve heard swear words before-”

But Depa barralled on without a second thought towards him. 

“We are going to figure this out right now. Comm Obi-Wan and tell him I’m coming over. We are going to talk about the celebration and then we are going to have a very in depth conversation about the importance of communication.”

“Yes Master Billaba.” Anakin smiled again, which had to be a good sign.

* * *

“Anakin, of course we can attend the celebration if you want.” 

“Are you sure? Because I know it’s a really hard time for you and I don’t want to be difficult and it’s really not that big of a deal if it’s too much I understand.” All of Anakin’s words seemed to run together, his voice high with discomfort. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, “If this is something you wish to do I will deal with whatever issues I may have. My job is to take care of you alright? You don’t need to worry about protecting me, I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.” Depa made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “And if I can’t take care of myself, I have some wonderful _grown up_ friends who will help me. Do you understand?”

Anakin nodded, a somber look in his eyes. “I’m sorry master,” 

“It’s alright Anakin there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Next time I’ll make sure not to keep your feelings in mind.” Now Depa did let out a laugh, spurred on by Anakin’s smirk and the bright look in his eyes. 

“Wait that’s not what I-Anakin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also just for clarification, Padme did manage to free Shmi, but by that point Shmi and Cliegg were already in love. So Padme moved the whole family (plus Beru and Owen because I want to give Anakin as many siblings as possible damnit) to Naboo were they lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
